When A Tornado Meets A Volcano
by Alice Vanity
Summary: Even after mourning his cousin and claiming Hector's head, Achilles failed to retrieve his peace of mind. He was about to hit rock bottom, when a twist of fate intervened. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter I

**1**

Even after mourning his cousin and claiming Hector's head, Achilles failed to retrieve his peace of mind. He was about to hit rock bottom, when a twist of fate intervened.

Achilles clearly had no respect for the spiritual world, nor people who believed in it. In his eyes, life was a battlefield, and when they ended – there was nothing left but a rotting body. He saw no point in the burial sacrament and working the gods. His eyes believed only what they saw, and all they ever saw was pain.

A sacred woman stepped into his life when he least expected, Briseis , and his beliefs remained the same. But his heart will never be, his heart carried the scar proudly. The scar of a man who dared to love.

So when fate brings together two individuals who try to run, each one from his own tragedy-bound destiny, can two wrongs make a right?

* * *

Her ears rang as she ran towards the exit, trying to find a quick way out. All exits were blocked, and she saw the end of her reflects in the eyes of a blood thirsty Greek soldier.

At last, the young woman fell to her knees infront of her god's statue and started to pray. Tears came up in her eyes as she asked for forgiveness and salvation, expecting to feel the sword every moment now.

* * *

If only they knew who she really was, they would have raped and killed her long ago. Luckily, they had no idea. They threw her into a huge tent, and she crawled up into a small, terrified ball. She was waiting for someone, no doubt.

Moments later, a soldier came in with a bowl full of clean water. "Clean your self up." he ordered coldly, hinting towards the bowl and throwing a white nightgown in her lap.

He carried himself heavily around the room, looking huge, especially when she was sitting on the ground. He was about 6'3, with big hands and a fat stomach. His unshaved, sweaty face, were stained with what she assumed to be a mix of blood and dust. For a moment, she thought of suggesting him to do the same thing, but didn't want to give him any reason to hit her.

Obediently, the black haired girl rose to her feet and gave him a hesitating look. "Come on!" he urged her, hoping she'd take her clothes in his presence.

"You don't seriously expect her to bath in front of you, do you?" A scornful voice sounded behind him, and the startled soldier turned to see who else was there.

"Achilles." He acknowledged the proud warrior who was now standing in front of him. "Leave us. And stop taking slaves." He ordered with a certain quiet confident in his voice.

The girl just stared at him silently through a pair of jet black eyes, his words echoing in her ears; "Stop taking _slaves_" – _So that is what I am? A slave?_ she wondered but didn't dare to say anything.

"That would be all." Achilles urged him to leave again and the soldier finally stepped out and dropped the curtain behind him.

The young woman gave Achilles a quick look and turned her back on him, crossing her thin arms on her chest. "Don't you think it's a bit rude? Not to say, stupid? To turn your back on me?" Achilles questioned, intrigued by her actions.

"No. I could kill you in the blink of an eye." The girl answered simply and raised her chin high, he just chuckled in response. Achilles waited for her to talk again, and when she didn't, he decided to keep the conversation rolling.

"Didn't they tell you pride is a dangerous sin?" Achilles stepped forward, she could feel him getting closer, that's when she began to tense.

"Well, I heard you weren't quite modest yourself."

She examined him earlier, and knew exactly where his knife was placed, it was time to take action.

Turning sharply, she pushed him hard in the middle of his chest and reached her hand to pull the knife from his waistline belt. Achilles's hand was already gripping her right wrist, stopping her from digging it into his ribs.

"You're fast." He examined her face admirably.

"But not fast enough." He added and she felt his grip tightening around her fist, pressing her fingers harder and harder 'till she was forced to let go of the sharp weapon.

Never in her life had the future queen faced a half naked warrior. Their noses almost browsed against each other, and Achilles could feel her warm breath over his face. Too close.

His sky blue eyes disappeared behind fluttering eyelids with a sigh. He was jaded, and always feared a situation like this one to happen again. The blond man drew back and looked away. "As my soldier had probably told you; you can eat, wash and rest."

This scene was reminding him the circumstances that made him fall madly in love with one beautiful Priestess. He refused to give in to the painful memory, _nothing would ever be the same again._ he thought to himself.

"You mean that's it?" the girl asked desperately. Achilles only looked at her, semi-surprised by her question- his brows rising in response.

"You have no place to go back to anyway." He finally murmured apathetically and started to take his clothes off.

She wasn't sure of his intentions, but he was definitely a respectful enemy. [i]Achilles.[/i] She kept repeating his name in her heart, listening to the water pouring down his body. Nevertheless, she didn't even dare to peek. Only the sound of a soaked piece of cloth hitting and caressing his body was enough to ignite her imagination.

She only pretended to be asleep the whole time, and when the water sounds quieted she assumed he was going to lie down close to her. The following noises, however, came from the other side of the tent- so she realized he chose to sleep there.

"What is your name?" his manly voice sounded fairly distant. "Pandora." She replied quietly, shocked that he could sense her awake the whole time. "Well, good night Pandora." Achilles said and lied on his back.

After what felt like hours, when Pandora was positive the warrior fell asleep, she dared to get up on her toes and sneak next to him. On her way across the room, she passed by the knife that was lying there, right where she dropped it earlier that night. She thought of picking it up for a moment, but she knew she wouldn't have the guts to kill Achilles.

Instead, she sat by his side and examined him closely. Covered with nothing but a thin sheet, the great warrior seemed so vulnerable. One golden strand fell on his smooth cheek when he shifted softly, and she was almost tempted to reach out and remove it from that angelic face. His body was muscular and manly, but his serene expression reminded her of a child's peaceful slumber.

And all that time, while Pandora examined his admirably structured body, a part of her was asking the gods' forgiveness. For her thoughts weren't entirely pure.


	2. Chapter II

**2**

The sunrise's faint light penetrated through the gaps in the curtains, striking Achilles in his face. He grunted and rolled over, his sky-blue, diamond-like eyes shimmering at the sudden light that blinded him.

Pandora, his captivated young woman, was standing right infront of him with a sword in her hand. The blade was aimed at the ground, and it seemed like she was slightly leaning on it. Achilles assumed she definitely didn't mean to attack. He was, however, curious about what she intended to do with his weapon.

"Put that aside before you hurt yourself." He said simply and sleepily. Pandora felt insulted by his reaction.

"I can defeat you in a fair fight." She exclaimed, obviously referring to last night.

"It was not fair, indeed." Achilles admitted and rose to his feet. He approached the bowl and bent over to wash his face. "You misled me, made me think you had no intentions to attack me by turning your back on me, and turned back to grab my knife when I least expected it." Achilles reflected and ran his wet palms over his now sparkling-wet face.

"All is fair in love and war." Her sweet voice said diabolically, and before he knew it, he felt the cold tip of his sword underneath his chin.

Achilles felt his body tense, he had no idea how to make the girl shut up, but he knew one thing – he would never fight her.

Pandora removed the sword from his face and bent over to pick another one. She offered it to Achilles and held her sword high. Achilles took the other sword and waved it a couple of times reluctantly.

Achilles learned her patiently as she strolled back and forth, her foot work was very good but had something stiff in it.

Their swords collided once, twice, and in the third time- Pandora found herself on the floor. She was tackled by his left leg, which made her sword slip onto the dirt. She landed on her bottom, and seemed angry and ashamed.

"Now, do as I said. Put the weapons aside before you hurt [i]yourself.[/i]" He emphasized the last word proudly. Pandora was so mad she thought she'd jump and peck his eyes out. Instead, she swallowed her pride and decided to ask him to leave.

"I need to wash myself." Pandora simply announced. "I washed myself yesterday while you were here and saw no problem in doing so." He replied.

The young woman ran her fingers in her dark hair but remained silenced. "I won't peek." Achilles spoke again, sounding playful. "I know nothing of your integrity." Pandora spoke sharply, hoping to offend him at least as much as he offended her earlier.

"I think you know enough of my integrity to accept the fact that you have spent the night in a Greek soldier's tent, it's dawning and you're still a virgin." Achilles hinted towards the sun, and then trailed with his eyes over her whole body. His words were sharp and he sounded almost impatient.

A moment of silence fell upon them, Achilles looked revealed, but what Pandora felt was beyond revealed. The tight gown she was wrapped in felt so light, and a cold shiver ran through her whole body as if she was naked. Naked and transparent. He ears were on fire, and at first – she thought she had misheard, but when Achilles's expression became firm and unapologetic – she started to process his words.

"How did you-" she murmured hesitatingly but was soon cut off by his words.

"Your body speaks a language that your mouth wouldn't dare to even whisper."

He looked down on her, and even though common sense said he didn't want her like that – for he didn't rape her - Pandora could swear she had seen a spark of lust in his eyes.

"How old are you? Seventeen?" he estimated and his eyes shrunk as he examined her face.

"I'll be eighteen this fall. What about you?" She spoke quietly.

Her inner turmoil was taking its tall, and while Achilles turned his back on her and seemed to mind his own business, she couldn't help but wonder. Either he wasn't attracted to her or he was loyal to another woman. There was no other explanation in her eyes.

"What about me?" Achilles asked eventually, and when he turned to face her she saw he had his armor on. "How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"Old enough. Too old for you." The side of his lip twitched up for just a moment- then he became serious again.

"I already have a husband." Pandora crossed her arms on her small chest.

"Oh really, then where is he?" Achilles diverted his look to the right and to the left. She couldn't stand his mocking any more.

"I can't tell you that." She replied quickly and decisively, her voice had an edge of mystery in it.

Silently, the well-built warrior knelt infront of Pandora and reached out for her. He intended to lay his hands on her shoulders, but she flinched as if he was a leper. Achilles just sighed and blinked.

Pandora wasn't going to apologize for her hysteric behavior, she intended to keep her virtues and virginity for as long as she could.

"Do not leave this tent until I come back. Do you understand?" He said calmly and slowly. He had to go back to the battlefield, and couldn't leave peacefully until he knew she was safe. "My absence would be a matter of days. My men won't harm you, but I can not guarantee a merciful behavior among the Greek soldiers." He explained.

"My cousin will come here three times a day, he'll bring you food and clothes. Don't do anything foolish." Achilles warned her and carried his sword and shield on his way out.

It wasn't hard for Pandora to recognize the handsome young man as Achilles's cousin. "Hello, my name is Patroclus." The boy mouthed quietly, he seemed a little insecure, like he wasn't sure of what he was doing.

He placed an average-sized caldron to her feet and tested her from top to bottom. Patroclus was awkward, and didn't want to rush the girl into eating – even though his cousin made it very clear. He needed to take care of her. He felt like he had a great responsibility now; he had to make sure she eats, stays clean and sleeps well.

"Sit with me?" she offered, and Patroclus agreed after a moment of hesitation.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" he asked directly after a long moment of silence.

Pandora lifted the hot caldron and started to sip carefully. "You have no clue, don't you?" she mocked and regretted her tone almost instantly.

"I know that you are young, that you have no family – and even if you did have one, it no longer exists." He fired back, sounding a bit more confident now.

Pandora just stared at him through a pair of mad black eyes, and kept drinking the soup. "We have conquered your territory. It's true."

"Oh, but you don't fight. Do you? Just Achilles and his army of murderers."

"Hold your tongue before speaking of Achilles! The fiercest warrior of all Empires!" Patroclus became angry.

"His behavior is of an angry dog, your king sets him on his enemies and watches as he slaughters them one by one. With no reason at all!" Pandora fired back.

"I feel sad for a boy like you, having to experience life through his sword instead of your gods." Pandora added more calmly, raising her look to meet his eyes.

"This is tasteless. I must leave now." Patroclus announced and gave her one last look.

When he left, Pandora finished her food and washed herself peacefully. The sun was beginning to shrink in the horizon when she squeezed the cloth dry and wiped the last drops off her body. Slowly, the girl rested her naked body on the sheets where Achilles slept the night before.

Pandora closed her coal-like eyes and imagined Achilles caressing her all over, his lips invading her privets and his sharp blue eyes seeing right into her core. She knew her behavior was sinful, but the thoughts were attacking her from every direction of her mind.

The heat that was spreading between her legs made her cheeks flush, and the aching feeling between her thighs grew more and more unbearable. Pandora longed to feel his hands on her, she rolled in bed restless – seeking his comforting touch.

When she felt like she could no longer stand it, she sent her hand down her lower stomach. The aching feeling became more and more demanding, and so did Achilles's face in her imagination.

Her fingers created small, slow circles on her vagina. She had no idea what she was doing, but the feeling was so good she didn't want to stop. Her body simply begged for more, and her fingers worked steadily on the moist area.

Pandora inserted one finger in, and the sudden pressure made her gasp in surprise. Luckily, the sound came out faint and restrained, and nobody approached the tent. She bit on her lower lip and drops of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. Her hand kept working furiously underneath the thin sheet, and suddenly a small wave of shock hit her all over her body. She had found her sweet spot.

Pandora circled her clit faster and faster, feeling her muscles starting to tense and her knees becoming weaker. The pressure was starting to ease up, when a series of electric shocks stroke her one by one. Her body was on fire, and she trembled beneath her hand uncontrollably, whispering Achilles's name.

* * *

Achilles's brown leather sandals dug into the wet sand, he was listening carefully as the waves crashed far away. He was in a strange mood, too thoughtful to talk, but too distracted to stop thinking. Brisies's painfully beautiful face came into his mind, hitting him hard in his bare chest. When Paris shot those arrows at him, when he felt them penetrating his skin and muscles, he thought he was going to die.

It was the first time he thought of death as something justified. Dying for the only woman he had ever loved, dying after looking into her eyes for the last time, seemed like a good way to go. Dying in battle, for a king who didn't even appreciate him, was an act with no glory in it.

Saved by the Greek soldiers, Achilles was brought back to his soldiers for extensive care until he was strong enough to hold his own. He insisted to go back to the battlefield, he was a man that knew one way in life and one way only. His sword was his only true friend, and he couldn't stand the thought of being something else other than a fighter. And now here he was, on his way to conquer the next empire.


End file.
